xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenox Dreyar
Classification: S Personality: With a fire in his heart equal to that of a true dragon, Lenox values one thing more than all else in life: freedom. He bows to no authority considered greater than his own, and will do anything he believes will further his own freedom. Willingly breaking the law in some situations only for enjoyment, Lenox has earned a reputation for being reckless among the few he has called companions over the years. Lenox will do all but one thing to satisfy his lust for adventure; he will not take the life of an innocent. Despite his love for freedom, Lenox can be a good person. He will help those in need, and he will never betray the people he calls friends, even if it costs him his own life. Lenox has been known to have a very sarcastic sense of humour, and is considered to be rather charming as well. He is a very carefree and light hearted person, only taking life seriously when the situation demands it. Appearance: Lenox stands at 6’1” with an average built body. His hair and eyes are a bright red colour, and a faint tan to his white skin. He often wears a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket with a fur trim around the hood, and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. His school uniform consists of a simple pair of black dress pants and a light gray dress shirt. Lenox also has a large burn scar on his chest. Skill: Combat: Human Form: Hand to Hand: 6/10 Blunt Weaponry: 5/10 Bladed Weaponry: 3/10 Ranged Weaponry: 3/10 Thrown Weaponry: 5/10 Magic Arts: 8/10 Dragon Form: Hand to Hand: 7/10 Blunt Weaponry: -5/10 Bladed Weaponry: -5/10 Ranged Weaponry: -5/10 Thrown Weaponry: 8/10 Magic Arts: 10/10 Vaerioth Human Form: Hand to Hand: 8/10 Blunt Weaponry: 6/10 Bladed Weaponry: 3/10 Ranged Weaponry: 3/10 Thrown Weaponry: 6/10 Magic Arts: 10/10 Dragon Form: Hand to Hand: 8/10 Blunt Weaponry: -5/10 Bladed Weaponry: -5/10 Ranged Weaponry: -5/10 Thrown Weaponry: 9/10 Magic Arts: 15/10 Misc: Social: 10/10 Backstory: A long time back through the Dreyar family bloodline, an ancestor of Lenox’s had mated with a dragon. For some time in his family, the majority of those born within that bloodline were dragons as well. Then it all stopped. The members of the Dreyar family lost the ability to turn into a dragon, and this continued for upwards of 200 years until one special baby was born. That baby was eventually named Lenox. For quite some time, nobody had any suspicion of something being wrong with Lenox. He seemed like a perfectly normal human boy until his ninth birthday. It was the best and last birthday party that Lenox ever had. When his mother brought in the cake with the words “Happy Birthday Lenox” written across the top of it in icing, he could hardly contain his joy. Lenox waited eagerly to blow out the candles and dig in, watching his mother light each candle one by one. His family finished singing happy birthday and inhaled the air around him, and with only one breath, he set his own home and family ablaze. Lenox was the only survivor of the fire. Since that day, Lenox has explored the continent of Europe, roaming from place to place, staying no where more than a couple weeks. He has been everywhere from Russia to the United Kingdom, and Greece to Sweden. Lenox learned to love the freedom that traveling the continent offered, though he does miss having a place to call home at some times. During his travels, he discovered that he could get what he wanted rather easily with a few flattering words and a smile. Lenox began using his newly found charisma to get what he wanted, lying where he saw fit and cheating those who might cross him. He had little to no accidents with the immense power that he held inside himself during his travel, being sure to keep his emotions in check. Where most would have gone into hiding after the tragedy that was his ninth birthday, Lenox ran from home and embraced the open world outside of his small hometown. He used traveling as a way to forget, filling his mind with new people and new places to block out the now painful memories of his family, friends and his home. Having been almost everywhere in Europe, the memories of his family and friends had been more prevalent around the age of 15, so he set his sights on Asia as his next destination. Having known part of Russia already, Lenox traveled along the Russian border until he crossed over from the European plain of the country to the West Siberian plain and said his goodbyes to Europe. He continued along the border for some time until it met with Mongolia, where he left Russia and headed through Mongolia, stopping in major cities on his way to China. When he finally found his way to China, Lenox traveled the country for a year, learning enough Mandarin to get by during his time there. He eventually found his way to the east coast of China, specifically Shanghai, where he took a boat to South Korea. He stayed in South Korea until he was 16, and took a boat from Busan to Fukuoka. Lenox spent 2 years traveling through Japan, picking up the language quickly and now speaks as though he has lived in Japan his entire life. Lenox is now 18 and traveling around the Osaka Prefecture of Japan. Powers: With the ability to turn into a full-sized dragon, Lenox must first go through his combat form to do so, growing large claws and teeth, as well as a tail. His skin begins to harden and turn to scales, and his lungs turn from human to dragon, granting him the ability to breath fire. He can also use fire in conjunction with his melee attacks, such as burning punches and kicks. Lenox is also extremely resistant to any fire attacks in this form. That is the full extent of his combat form. For the transformation from Combat to Dragon forms, he grows larger, his skin fully turning into scales and his claws and teeth growing even larger until he becomes a fully fledged dragon. In his dragon form, he has full control over the element of fire, and is fully immune to any fire attacks, as he can absorb them to strengthen his own abilities. Dragons naturally have a keen sense of smell and can differentiate races and monsters alike, their noses never forget and can remember smells of companions and people they have met. His fire breath and any other fire attacks in this form are at full strength. His power intensifies even further when he is enraged, though he loses control. Additional Notes * He speaks fluent Mandarin, Korean and Russian in addition to Japanese. * He can control his own body heat, as well as that of others through contact. * He is forced to turn into a dragon during a solar eclipse. * He used to play the guitar while he was traveling. * He can't swim. Don't laugh. Category:Student